


Awards Night

by WantonLewdity



Series: Aidan's Girls [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (kinda), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Butt Plugs, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gags, Groping, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, Nipple Play, RPF, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Snowballing, Temperature Play, going commando, it's snowballing right? i can't keep up with these kinks, mophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: Sometimes all you need to spice up a dull awards season is a lewd text message from a stranger.





	1. Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of legal age.

Maisie huffed as she sat in the chair, stylists and makeup artists busying around her. Fucking awards season. She stole a glance at the clock on the wall. 3:46. She’d been sitting here for almost two hours now, her only contact with the outside world her phone and the occasional comments from the stylists on how unruly her hair was being today. It was a pixie cut, how “unruly” could it possibly be?

 

Her phone buzzed, stirring her from a daydream in which she told the women buzzing around her exactly how she felt. It was a text. She didn’t recognize the number though.

 

_ Looking forward to seeing you tonight x _

 

Sophie, maybe. Or Kit. Now that they all filmed on different sets, they really only saw each other during awards season. Figuring the reply she had in mind would be safe no matter who it was, she tapped it out.

 

**Thanks babe xx haven’t seen you in ages**

 

She pouted her lips for the tiniest amount of lipstick and her phone buzzed again.

 

_ I’ve been thinking about you lately _

 

Oh this had to be Sophie. She tapped out a quick response, telling her to quit playing and she’d see her later for drinks, and set her phone down. No sooner had she sat back than it buzzed again. She grabbed it and sighed.

 

_ This isn’t Sophie. _

 

Well then who the fuck was it? Maisie racked her brains, trying to think of anyone she knew had her number and she hadn’t seen recently. A cousin, maybe? No, why would they be at the Globes?

 

_ Who I am doesn’t matter. You’ll find out later, anyway. What matters is I’ve seen how you look at me. That lust in your eyes. The way you thrust out your tits and ass without even realizing you’re doing it. _

 

At that, she flipped her phone screen down. Who the  _ fuck  _ was this? If she’s lusting after him it’s gotta be an older male co-star, but who? Nikolaj? Did they even see each other on set ever? It couldn’t be Kit, he wasn’t her type. Sean popped up in her head but… she would have been a kid when she last saw him. That was just creepy.

Her phone buzzed again, insistently.

 

_ If you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll reveal myself later. _

 

Fuck it, what did she have to lose? Aside from brand deals, her career, the respect of the public… 

 

Fuck it.

 

**Okay.**

 

_ Okay what? _

 

Fuck, that’s true. If she’d been lusting after him then she knew exactly what to call him.

 

**Okay Daddy.**

 

Almost sensing that she wanted privacy, her team of stylists left the room, closing the door behind her. One of them stuck her head back in and pointed at the dress. “If you need any help just give us a shout, mmkay?”

Maisie smiled at her. The door shut with a click.  She glanced back down at her phone.

 

_ That’s my good girl. What are you wearing tonight? _

 

She hesitated briefly. Should she take the initiative and send a picture, or just try and describe it. Which would land her in better graces? She contemplated for a moment, and her phone buzzed again.

 

_ I’m waiting. _

 

She held up her phone and snapped a picture of the dress as it sat on the hanger. It was pink and silky, similar to one she’d worn a few years ago, but this one was more adult. A shorter cut to show off her legs, and a few cutouts along the side to show some skin. 

 

_ Very nice. Silk? _

 

**Yes Daddy**

 

_ Are you ready for your first instructions? _

 

She bit her lip hesitantly. What was the worst that could happen? At least this might provide some entertainment while Hollywood sucked its own cock for a few hours.

 

**Yes Daddy.**

 

It took a while for her phone to buzz again. Maybe whoever it was had gotten second thoughts? Just as she was about to tap out a question, her phone buzzed in her hands.

 

_ Press your bare tits up against the window. If anyone across from you notices, blow them a kiss. _

 

Oh that was  _ not _ at all what she was expecting. She felt a twinge in her panties as she read and reread it. Was she really about to do this? She stood slowly and dropped her dressing gown, leaving her standing bare, but for her panties (a pretty pale pink cotton blend).

 

The window looked warm, but she quickly found that it was cold as ice. She could feel her nipples hardening against it as she surveyed the building opposite, hoping no one would see her.

And yet, some part of her hoped someone did. Apparently she was a bit of an exhibitionist. As she stared ahead, she imagined what it would feel like to be pressed against the window while someone fucked her from behind. Would it still be so hot? Yes. Yes, she knew it would. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture from the side, her tits squishing beautifully against the frigid glass.

 

_ That’s my good girl. Send me another when you’re all dressed up. _

 

She set her phone down and grabbed the dressing gown from where it had fallen on the floor. Opening the door a crack, she called for her stylist who came in a heartbeat.

 

Maisie admired herself in the mirror. Her dress looked amazing, accentuating her tits and her long legs. Not as long as Sophie’s, but nothing to sniff at either. For all her height, she considered herself a statuesque stunner. She turned on the spot and raised her arms, watching it ride up her thighs an inch or so. Slowly, she bent down, as though talking to someone who was sitting. She glanced over her shoulder at her reflection. You could barely see her ass under the dress. Maybe Peter could get a good view, but to anyone else t was fine, if a little risqué. She snapped a picture and sent it off to her mystery man, now aptly saved as Daddy in her phone. He texted back almost immediately.

 

_ God, you look good enough to fuck. _

 

She blushed, happy to receive such a glowing compliment, even if it was from what amounted to a virtual stranger.

 

There was a knock at her door and her manager poked her head in. “Just to let you know, the car is downstairs. Take your time, but we’d like you to be out in five minutes max.” Maisie flashed a winning smile and said her thanks. Hopefully the car her people hired had a minibar in the back. Sure, it was only a ten minute drive, but you could drink a lot of miniatures in ten minutes. If she wasn’t wobbling her way down the red carpet, she could have had more.

 

Her phone buzzed in her hand again. She flipped it over.

 

_ You’re probably heading off soon. I know I am. I’ll see you later on. Maybe I’ll make you wait until the after party before I say hello, but I’ll see you. _

 

Oh, he was wicked. They’d only been talking for twenty minutes max, and she was already dying to meet him. Maybe if she was lucky, he’d fuck her rough in the bathrooms early on and make her sit through the night with her holes aching. She glanced down and read the rest of the message.

 

_ Your last task is to keep your panties in your purse. I don’t mean bring a spare pair. I mean take off the ones you’re wearing now and put them in your purse. Don’t put any others on. That’s right, Maisie. I want you commando. _

 

No sooner had she finished reading the message than she bunched her dress up and tore her panties down her legs, kicking off her shoes briefly to take them off. She grabbed her purse and paused briefly. Was she really doing this? She had no idea who this was. It might not even be a cast member. It could be some stalker who’d gotten her number. What if she ended up blackmailed? She typed out a quick message.

 

**How do I know you’re not just a creepy stalker fan?**

 

She stuffed her panties into her purse anyway. It seemed like a hot idea. Besides, she could always slip them back on if she got second thoughts in the car. Her phone buzzed, yet again. It was a picture of an invitation to tonight’s ceremony with the date underlined. Covering the name was a post-it note with a message. “I’ll see you tonight, princess.” 

 

Okay. So not a creepy stalker fan then. Definitely someone who would be in attendance. Maybe a famous creepy stalker fan. She’d jump that bridge when she came to it.

 

Maisie threw her phone in her purse, slipped her shoes back on, and left the room. At the very least, since she was commando, tonight would be mildly interesting. Maybe she wouldn’t doze off this year.

 

The elevator ride down to the lobby was quiet. She smiled politely at the other riders, one of them a producer she vaguely remembered seeing at an audition one time. He smiled politely back at her. She walked briskly across the lobby, her manager hot on her heels, their shoes clicking against the floor. Maisie was aware of eyes on her, no doubt watching her ass shake in the dress that left even less to the imagination than when she had put it on.

 

The car wasn’t anything to sniff at either. Not a stretch, a sedan, but nicely appointed. Sure enough, there was a minibar in the center seat. She helped herself to a bottle of whiskey as the car trundled off, the only indication of movement a gentle hum. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in the line of cars waiting to let their stars out, and even less time before they were at the front. She could hear the cameras clicking already. The attendant reached over and opened her door. Maisie became very aware that she could potentially flash millions of people, and thought about telling the driver to go around. No. She couldn’t.

 

She swung her long legs out and watched the cameras flash on them.

 

Tonight would be interesting.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Maisie Receives A Gift From Her Mysterious Friend

Exactly as Maisie had expected, the red carpet had been great, the food had been passable, but the bulk of the evening, the awards ceremony itself, had been a god damn fucking snoozer. Her phone hadn’t buzzed once, and as a result she was already bracing herself for some lewd tabloid headlines tomorrow. How the fuck was she going to explain this to her agent?

 

Her mind raced with every possible bad scenario. This would be like her Japan pictures all over again, only ten times worse. She hadn’t thought to even hide her face in the pictures she’d sent, too blinded by lust to even consider what might happen if this guy decided to turn on her.

 

Sophie must have seen the look of thunder on her face, because she mumbled something and got up and left, leaving Maisie the only one still sitting at the Game of Thrones table. They’d cleaned up, of course, it being their final season and all. No doubt the booze would be flowing by the time she finally turned up at the party later on. Hell, it was probably already flowing. Maisie wished she was there. She needed something a little stronger than the bottomless champagne they had here.

 

Expecting to see nothing again, she checked her phone.

But there was something. There, staring her in the face, was a little red one hovering over her message app. She slammed her thumb into it so hard she wondered briefly if she’d break the screen.

 

_ Hi princess. I hope you know how delightful it was for me to say hello tonight, knowing you weren’t wearing any panties. _

 

What was that she was saying about bracing for tabloid headlines? Every thought and worry drained from her head and all she wanted to do was find out who this guy was and bend over for him.

 

It was strange. She wasn’t usually this lustful, but this guy just… pressed all the right buttons for her right now.

 

_ Would you like to see what I’m up to right now? _

 

Her mind raced. If she said yes, was she going to get a cock shot? A full body shot? Would this spoil the mystique? No, she decided, he wouldn’t spoil it so soon. Not when he knew how he was winding her up. She sent back a brief  **yes Daddy** and set her phone down, grabbing for her half-full champagne glass and draining it in one gulp.

 

Her screen lit up. A picture message. Glancing over her shoulder, she turned her brightness down and opened it. When she saw what the picture was, she was glad she made sure no one was around. It was a pert, white ass, with a thick cock disappearing into it. She couldn’t see whose ass it was, but she could see a mess of blonde hair and a bunched up green dress. 

 

Sophie. It was Sophie. She was looking at Sophie getting ass fucked  _ right now _ . How was that even possible? She’d only left a few minutes ago to go see Joe. 

 

Wait, had she said she was going to see Joe, or did she just say she’d be right back? Maisie’s mind swam with questions. If Sophie was one of his girls, was Emilia? Rose? Nat? Lena? No, she decided, Lena wouldn’t fall for this guy, she was too much of a top. Maisie thought back to her 20th birthday. Lena had invited her over for tea and spent the afternoon fucking her dumb. Good times.

 

**Is that Sophie?**

 

_ It might be. _

 

Maisie was overcome with jealousy. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to be Sophie in this instant, or be there watching her. Hell, part of her even wanted to be the one reaming her, watching a thick strapon disappear up Sophie’s gorgeous ass, hearing her moan, tugging her hair…

 

Her phone buzzed insistently, stirring her from her heavenly thoughts.

 

_ I just let her go. She’ll be back soon with a gift for you. You’re next, my lovely little slut.  _

 

A gift? Her used panties, maybe. Or a used condom. Neither of those were up her particular alley, and yet she couldn’t deny they sounded… hot. Maisie peered around, looking for her tall blonde friend. She poured herself another glass of champagne, vaguely aware that her hands were trembling. Fear, maybe. Or arousal. Probably a bit of both.

 

As she willed her hands to stop shaking, she spied Sophie through the crowd, waiting by the door. Sophie waved her over and pointed outside. Apparently they were leaving. Maisie made her way over, weaving through the crowd, acutely aware of more than one big-name producer or director eyeing her up. Leering at her, really.

 

Sophie was silent the whole way out to the car. In fact, if Maisie didn’t know any better she’d say she was ignoring her. Even camera crews and interview teams couldn’t get her to stop for more than a quick smile. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed her odd gait. Except Maisie, of course. The freshly-fucked walk was an old friend of hers.

 

No sooner had the car doors closed than Sophie pounced on her, her hands running up Maisie’s thighs, her lips pressing forcefully against hers. Sophie parted her lips, going for the full french. Maisie did the same, snaking her tongue into Sophie’s mouth. She tasted… salt. Thickness. Almost like…. Oh. She moaned into Sophie’s mouth, her cunt dripping as she realized what she tasted. This must be her gift.

 

The girls pulled apart and Maisie swallowed hard, savouring the warmth on her tongue. She looked over at Sophie, who had collapsed against the window, cheeks flushed, clearly exhausted and well-fucked. 

 

“Soph, what the fuck?” She hadn’t meant it to sound so aggressive. God knew she’d never been so turned on in all her life, snowballing a complete stranger’s cum with her best friend on one of the biggest nights of her year. But still, everything was happening so fast, she had no time to process it. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, since she’d probably talk herself out of participating in… whatever this was.

 

She knocked on the divider and the limo pulled off gently, bound for whatever club the cast had booked for their party. She sat back from Sophie, smoothing off her dress, and eyed her friend up and down.

 

“So what’s going on? Who is this guy? Is it the same guy who texted me earlier? How many of the girls has he pulled this with?” Sophie held up a hand and Maisie stopped. She could see Sophie’s nipples poking through her dress, stiff from arousal and the frigid air conditioning. 

 

“Daddy says I’m not allowed to tell you who he is until he tells you himself. He’s done this with me and Em because he knew we both craved dominance, like you do.”

 

That wasn’t an inaccurate statement, but Maisie bristled all the same. Sure, she wanted to be topped. Badly, even. But fuck anyone who thought they could just  _ take her _ . Although, maybe that was the point. Rile her up a bit, get her to fight back, really just…

 

“Where are we going, anyway?” Maisie was surprised as her own voice broke her thoughts. Probably for the best anyway. That was a dark fantasy she was going towards.

 

Sophie looked at her blankly. “The VF party? Where else would we be going?”

 

“Oh, I just assumed like… with the mouthful of.. And the video… We’d be going somewhere else. Like a hotel room or something.”

 

The blonde’s laugh was brisk but hearty. “Ha, no no, we’re just going to the VF party. I have instructions on what to do with you afterwards if Daddy doesn’t pop by to say hello, but we’ll burn that bridge when we come to it.”

 

“So he won’t be there?”

 

“Oh no, Maiz, he’ll be there, I just don’t know if he’s going to, shall we say, reveal himself. Not to sound theatrical or anything.”

 

Maisie turned to look out the window. Surprisingly little traffic tonight. “Yeah, of course not.” She wondered how long this had been planned out. Earlier in the evening, hell, even a few minutes ago, she got the impression it had been a spur of the moment decision by a pervy co-star, but now it really seemed like something a lot of planning had gone into. Just what in the absolute, everloving fuck had she fallen into?

 

The car rolled to a stop. Maisie could hear the pounding music even before Sophie leaned over to open the door. More cameras flashed, but definitely fewer than there had been at the actual awards. They strolled down the path and into the venue, Sophie’s walk nowhere near as awkward as it had been. They spotted Nik and Lena over by the bar and waved, making their way over to say hello again.

 

Maisie was keenly aware of the numerous eyes on her, and for a brief moment, panicked and thought she should have slipped her underwear on in the car. Before the panic could drive her to the restroom, a beer bottle was shoved into her hand, and the thoughts evaporated as she put it to her lips.

 

Across the bar, her mysterious friend watched the two of them as Maisie’s concerns melted away as she laughed with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been three months, but mental illness is a bastard.


	3. No Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games if you're not allowed to look.

Maisie could still feel the beat of the last song pounding through her as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and glassy, the result of countless hours hip deep in alcohol. Her phone hadn’t buzzed since before her and Sophie left the awards, and she was starting to wonder if whoever it was had gotten cold feet. She plucked at a stray thread on her dress and wondered if it hadn’t all been a game. Get her wound up and watch from afar as she spent all night on edge. As her mind raced over the various possibilities, she reached into her bag and pulled out her mascara, her cheeks warming as her hand brushed past her panties, still balled up. She briefly considered sliding them on, but on the off-chance this wasn’t some elaborate waste of her time, she didn’t want to disappoint…

 

As Maisie stared at herself in the mirror, the wand brushing gently against her lashes, her phone buzzed on the counter, sliding around ever so slightly with the vibration.

 

_Is anyone in there with you?_

 

So he _was_ here tonight. And he’d been watching her close enough to know she’d gone to the bathroom.

 

**No Daddy.**

 

She stared at herself in the mirror as her breaths grew heavy waiting on his reply. Beneath her dress, she could see her nips hardening with arousal. Her phone buzzed, and in her haste to grab it, sent it flying across the bathroom tile. She scurried over and flew her fingers across the screen, unlocking it and feeling for cracks.

 

_Go into the stall furthest from the door. I want to play a game._

 

Maisie practically sprinted to the mentioned stall and threw herself on the seat, flinging the door shut behind her. It was almost tasteful, with dim lighting and a heavy wooden door, not one of the cheap metal ones.

 

**Okay Daddy.**

 

The reply came almost immediately.

 

_Unlock the door. Turn and face the wall behind away from the door. Place your hands on the wall and stare straight ahead. Whatever happens, and something will happen, you’re not allowed to turn around. Do you understand, Maisie?_

 

Her fingers were shaking as she stared at the message. What the _fuck_ was she doing? Who was she tonight? True, she had never been so turned on in all her life, but she didn’t even know who she was wet _for._ Was she really going to leave herself on display for some lech to come in and run his hands all over her and fuck her like he’d fucked Sophie? Push himself balls deep in her exposed ass and pull her hair so hard she bent back double and obediently closed her eyes to keep from seeing who it was?

 

She shook her head. She could just rub one out now and be done with it, block this number. For what felt like hours, she stared at the phone in her hands. Then, as if guided by her awful, horny subconscious, her fingers typed.

 

**Yes Daddy.**

 

_Do you want to play this game?_

 

**Yes Daddy.**

 

_That’s my good girl._

 

She rose slowly to her feet and hung her purse on the door hook, slipping her phone into it next to her underwear. Maisie turned to face the wall and placed her hands on it, leaving her bent slightly over the toilet bowl. Her mind swam with absolutely filthy thoughts of what could happen involving it, but she was disturbed by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

 

She listened hard for any voices, in case it was someone looking for her, but there was silence. Silence, but for the unmistakable click of a pair of shoes against the tiles. They drew closer and closer as her breath drew more ragged with every step. She thought she might scream when the steps finally stopped. There was a click and a whoosh. There was someone in the stall with her.

 

Her whole body trembled as the door clicked shut again, with a second click as whoever it was locked it.

 

Silence. Maisie was suddenly aware that the angle she was standing at left a good portion of her bare ass on display. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she waited for something to happen. What felt like hours passed before she felt hands on her hips. She braced herself for something more; a thrust or her hips being pulled back, but nothing came. Instead, they ran slowly up her sides, inching along the smooth silk of her dress, dragging it ever so slightly up what little thigh it still covered. She caught a gasp in her throat as the hands left her and flipped the skirt up, exposing her bare ass to the cold of the ladies room. Rough, slightly callused hands explored her cheeks, kneading them and spreading them apart, offering her assailant an obscene view of her tightest of tights.

 

The hands left as quickly as they’d come, and Maisie was aware of whoever it was standing right over her, his shadow falling on the bathroom wall, swallowing her own. He pressed forward and she could feel his hardness through his trousers, right against her bare ass. She wanted to gyrate ever so slightly, tease him, will him to take her right here, right now, but she stayed still, staring dead ahead at the wall, just as she was told.

 

The shadow moved, and she heard him shuffling around behind her. There were faint squeaks, and then the sound of the door opening and closing. After another moment, she heard the bathroom door itself open and close again, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

She dropped her head and her breath rattled shakily out of her chest. How long had she been holding that in? Her limbs felt like jelly, but her joints were locked in place, too terrified and aroused to move. She managed to will herself to stand up and fix her dress. As she lowered the skirt down her thighs, she could see her own juices running down her leg. She grabbed her phone from her purse and checked the time, her hands still trembling. Less than ten minutes. That whole exchange had taken less than ten minutes.

 

Still shaking, she sat herself down on the toilet and sighed again, her breath still rattly and shaky. She thought of how much she’d wanted him to just fuck her right there, in the bathroom stall, completely powerless to stop him or even identify him. As she let herself slip into daydreams, her right hand slid slowly up her thigh and under the thin silk of her dress…

 

The bathroom door slammed open and someone came in, still laughing at whatever they’d just been told. Maisie’s eyes snapped open, and something caught them. She shifted slightly on the seat, watching something on the dark wood of the door shimmer. Slowly, she rose to her feet and stepped over to it. Right away, from the smell, she knew what it was. Permanent marker. That must have been the squeaking she heard. She swayed back and forth on the spot, trying to get the light to shine off whatever was drawn or written there, sparing a thought for how stupid she must look.

 

_No Touching!_

 

Bastard.


	4. Prove It

“It’s about a girl who goes commando.”

 

Maisie stared at Nik for what felt like hours. What the fuck had he just said? Did he know? Was he the one? It had been less than an hour since her bathroom fondling and the free-flowing alcohol was sending her sex drive into overdrive. At this point she’d do anything for him to make her cum. No doubt that was the point.

 

“Mais?”

 

She refocused on Nik. When had she looked away from him, exactly? “Yeah? Sorry, spaced out for a second.”

 

“I said it’s about a girl who becomes a commando. Like MI:5. My agent was telling me about it and I thought I’d pass it on to you. Help you move into more adult roles, ya?”

 

“I don’t think iBoy was exactly a childish role, Nik. Neither was being an actual immortal.”

 

He seemed a little taken aback. Had she snapped at him? She couldn’t tell anymore. Between the booze and the silk dress rubbing against her, she was so on edge she was practically razor sharp. She smiled at him and nodded. “I’ll tell my girl to look into it for me. Thanks!” He shot her a grin and moved off toward the bar in pursuit of another drink. Maisie wasn’t overly fond of the way he’d said “adult roles”. The more she drank, the more she was convinced every man she even glanced at was her mysterious man, who hadn’t texted her since the bathroom, but was definitely here.

 

Unless he’d left afterwards. A lot of people had, as the night dragged on and they had sets to be on or appointments to make in the morning. Still, her gut told her he was still here somewhere, watching her from the crowd, acutely aware of her lack of underwear. More than a few times since she’d left the bathroom flustered, she’d considered slipping them back on. Still, she thought of how she’d looked in the mirror with no lines, the dress sliding smoothly down her back and over her ass. If that was how she looked after a long night and too much alcohol, no wonder she’d been getting stares since she left the hotel room.

 

God, that really felt like it was days ago, didn’t it?

 

She glanced around for Sophie and spotted Aidan walking over to her, a grin on his face. He’d cleaned himself up for the night, a far cry from the greasy snake he’d been playing when she last saw him. His salt and pepper hair was ruffled, but neatly so, and he’d gotten rid of the mustache and goatee in favor of some light scruff. Maisie shifted uncomfortably in her seat and beamed back at him.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to say congratulations at the ceremony,” he laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Sure, you didn’t win, but Best Actress in a TV Drama at 22? That’s an award in and of itself.”

 

She blushed, her cheeks going bright red. “I’m not exactly the first, y’know. It’s happened before and it’ll happen again.”

 

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending shocks through her. She felt her body stiffen and her chest push out slightly. “True, but I’m allowed to give congratulations where they’re due, I think.” He looked her hard in the eyes. She got the impression he was searching for something, but couldn’t tell what. He interrupted her with a brisk “Can I buy you a drink?” and she nodded enthusiastically. Aidan was always a good sport off set.

 

He waved at the bartender, a new one Maisie hadn’t seen so far that night, and two shot glasses appeared in front of each of them. Aidan grabbed one and gestured at hers. “To a bountiful career!” They tipped the glasses back and slammed them on the bar.

 

**\----**

 

Maisie was foggy. She was keenly aware that she’d left ‘tipsy’ behind a good while ago, but that was all she knew for sure. Beside her, Aidan knocked back another shot and grinned at her. In the drunken, horny haze, she wondered if she’d be dumb enough to-

 

“Hey. Hey Aidan. Can I ask you about something?”

 

-fuck.

 

He turned to face her. His eyes weren’t even slightly glassy. He looked completely fucking sober, the bastard.

 

“What can I do for you, darling?” Oh, she liked that. How could she get him to call her darling again? Before she could think much further, her mouth took off at warp speed, spilling all the details of her lewd night, the texts at the hotel, her tits on the glass, her lack of underwear, snowballing with Sophie, the encounter in the bathroom, all of it.

He stared at her, a bemused expression on his face. She waited for him to laugh, or be disgusted with her, get up and leave and make sure the rest of the cast knew she was some sort of nympho who took orders from an anonymous stranger via text. Her career was over. She’d call her agency in the morning and let them know.

 

“You’ve got an active imagination. Did you come up with all that on the spot?”

 

Wait, what? She looked up to him, confusion on her face. “No, it’s the truth!”

 

He laughed. Here it came, the laughter and then the disgust and then him storming off and-

 

“Prove it, then.”

 

She stared at him, even more confused than before. Had he really just said “prove it”? How was she meant to prove it? Did he want her to hike up her dress right here and show him? Grab her phone and read him the texts? Open her purse and-- ah! She whirled round and reached for her purse, dangling off the back of the bar stool. She clicked it open and glanced inside before holding it out to him insistently.

 

Aidan leaned forward, peering into her outstretched purse. There, balled up next to her phone and some lipstick, were some pale pink panties. He smiled and leaned back, reaching for another drink. “All that proves is that there’s a pair of panties in your purse.” He fired back another shot and smirked at her. “For all I know, you’re trying to seduce me.”

 

Maisie glared at him and snapped her purse shut, slinging it back over the back of her seat. There was one other way she could think of that might convince him, but it would require sacrificing some of her dignity. Hell, how much could she have left, considering what she’d done tonight, and the story she’d just told him.

 

Glancing around the emptying bar area, she scooted her seat closer to him and gestured for his hand. He obligingly lifted it and she took it gently, placing it on her hip.

 

“Feel. Tell me if there’s anything there.”

 

His hand slid along the silk of her dress, up her side, around to her back, down to her ass. He looked her dead in the eye the whole time. Maisie could feel her skin growing hotter as he groped her. After what felt like hours, he withdrew his hand and smiled at her.

 

“So if you’ve promised yourself to this mysterious man, should you really be encouraging me to grope you right here in public?”

 

Something about the way he said that made her feel like the public was the problem, not the groping. Still, she didn't want to press her luck too much. She was already grateful he hadn’t brushed her off. In fact, he’d been rather receptive to it. Hadn’t put up much of a fight when she put his hand right next to her aching cunt. He was old enough to be her father, for God’s sake.

 

She looked up at him, a knot in her throat. She wanted badly to push on, find out if he wanted to come back to hers and pin her to the bed. She opened her mouth to speak and-

 

“Tell you what. It’s getting l-early. Why don’t we get you a cab back to your hotel and you can call me in the morning? We’ll do lunch, and if you’re a good girl, we’ll do something else too.” There was a devious twinkle in his eye. “I hear the beach is lovely. And, of course, the science center.”

 

Maisie nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts preoccupied with how his hand had felt against her, and how warm it made her feel, and the rush she got when he called her darling.

 

**\----**

 

They stood together outside, not quite touching, but close enough to get glances from people walking past. A 50-something and a 20-something dressed the way she was, coming out of a bar with the sun peeking over the horizon? Mercifully, no one seemed to recognize either of them.

 

It was colder than Maisie expected it to be, as she suppressed a shiver. Her mind raced over what had happened tonight. It had felt like months since she left the hotel. Years since her encounter with Sophie in the car. She had so many questions to ask, but right now all she wanted was the peace of her bed. A black SUV pulled up in front of them and Aidan got the door for her. She climbed in and buckled up, before turning to face Aidan again, to thank him for seeing her off safely.

 

He held up a hand, and smiled at her warmly. “Good night, princess.” He closed the door and knocked on the passenger window. The car took off slowly, merging into the early morning traffic.

 

“ _ Good night, princess. _ ”

 

Wait.

 

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we're all fine with how nebulous time seems to be in this fic. I promise I'll venture to do better :*


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie finds out who her man is.

Sunlight streamed in through the crack in the curtains as Maisie opened her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head. What time was it? She peeked out to glance briefly at the clock. Christ, it was almost noon. How long had she been out for? When had she even gotten back? Faintly, from the back of her mind, the memory of an Uber came into focus. Someone had put her into it. Someone handsome. Had she made plans with him? She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere by now.

 

She let out a heaving sigh, the fresh breath bringing some more of the night into focus. The car with Sophie, her underwear, and… Something else. Something just beyond the fuzziness of her freshly awake, slightly hungover mind. 

 

Maisie sat up in bed, the sheets falling away. She was topless, at least, and pretty sure she wasn’t wearing anything on the bottom either. She looked around the room, spying her shoes and her dress in a trail from the door. Obviously she’d been eager to get into bed. Better not let her stylist see that dress on the floor or she’d be in for one hell of a goddamn lecture.

 

She reached for her phone, sitting on the bedside table. It was plugged in. Thank god for Drunk Maisie. It lit up in her hands with two unread messages. Sophie and Aidan. Oh, that’s  _ right _ , it had been Aidan who put her in the car back to the hotel. They’d had a few drinks together and he toasted her nomination.

 

And he’d felt up her ass.

 

Had she stopped him, though?

 

No, no she hadn’t. She’d encouraged him, even. Her face flushing red, she opened his text.

 

_ Hope you feel okay when you wake up. Let me know if you’d still like to do lunch. _

 

Maisie watched her finger fly to the call button before she could do anything about it. She held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring once… twice.. Three--

 

“ _ Ah, she’s alive!” _

 

There was a note of amusement in Aidan’s voice. He sounded like he’d kept it easy last night. Good for him.

“Ha, yeah, I’m alive. I don’t even know what time I got in at last night. Or this morning. Whichever. Are we doing lunch? When should we meet. I need to shower first, I smell like a fucking distillery.”

 

Aidan laughed at her rambling. “ _ Easy, there. Why don’t you go for a shower and come to my room when you’re done. I have some small things to do while I wait. Any ideas what you’d fancy for lunch?” _

 

“Not really. I’m hungry for anything right now.”

 

_ “Oh, I bet you are _ .”

 

What was  _ that _ supposed to mean? She was starving, for sure, but she got the impression he wasn’t agreeing with her on the status of her empty stomach.

 

She took his room number and told him she’d see him in about an hour or so, or at least however long it took her to get out of bed and get herself showered. He laughed at her again, and told her not to rush. He’d wait all afternoon and turn lunch into dinner if he had to. That made Maisie blush.

 

~~

 

Sure enough, it was about an hour and a half after they got off the phone that Maisie found herself padding slowly down the hotel corridor towards Aidan’s room. He’d sprung for a suite in a quieter wing of the hotel, so there weren’t as many people coming and going and trying to snap pictures of her as she walked around, clearly hung over. She brushed her still-damp hair out of her eyes and looked down at her outfit. Hopefully a white t-shirt and black leggings was good enough for wherever they ended up going.

 

She glanced up at a room number and cursed under her breath. So deep in thought she’d missed it. She doubled back and knocked gently on the door. Her fist had barely come back down to her side before the door clicked open and Aidan was smiling at her. 

 

“You had ninety minutes and you couldn’t put on a shirt?” Maisie laughed, hoping she could cover just how hard she was fighting to keep her eyes on his face and not his torso.

 

Aidan glanced down at himself. “Well, you know, I thought about putting a shirt on, but I got distracted doing some things.” He stepped aside so she could enter, and closed the door behind her.

 

“What kinds of things?”

 

“Oh, this and that.”

 

Oh, so he was going to play evasive, then. She hoped this wasn’t some kind of awkwardness at having his hand all over her ass last night. In any case, this room was nice. There was a kitchenette and a balcony, and even a swanky little living room area. There was a pair of closed double doors, behind which she could only surmise was the bedroom.

 

_ Oh, you know you wanna be in there right now. _

 

No, not right now. Now was not the time to be horny. Not when he was right there and the bedroom was right  _ there _ and he’d already felt her up in the last twelve hours.

 

“So, uh, what’s for lunch? Where are we going?” She felt like she should sit down, but she didn’t want to stay here any longer than she absolutely had to, if only to keep it in her pants. 

 

Aidan stepped toward her, something almost primal and animalistic and  _ hot _ in his gait. “I thought we could order some room service. Maybe watch a movie, go for a walk, get some cardio in?”

 

‘Cardio’. Right. That’s what people call it these days? Nevertheless, she nodded enthusiastically. Room service on someone else’s dime? Hell yes. She threw herself down on a couch, willing herself to relax and have a good time. Aidan set himself next to her and she caught herself staring at his bare chest. God, she wished he’d put a shirt on. But also, she didn’t.

 

Maisie realized her hand was creeping towards him and pulled it sharply home, whipping her head forward to face the TV. Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear she saw Aidan eyeing her up and down, a peculiar expression on his face. He clicked the TV on to some cooking program and they sat in a vaguely uncomfortable silence, each waiting for the other to make a move.

 

Out of nowhere, Aidan leaned past her, his chest brushing against hers. She could smell his cologne, and a faint whiff of his shower gel. Her breath quickened as she tried to shrink back into the couch away from him, terrified of giving her feelings away. After what felt like hours, Aidan pulled back, phone and room service menu in hand, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

 

“Are you warm, Maisie? You’re all flushed. Should I get you a drink?”

 

She balked. How dare he? He had to know exactly what he was doing. This had to be deliberate.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m… a little thirsty.”

 

He smirked. “I have some ice melting in the bucket in the bedroom. You can help yourself.” He cocked his head towards the closed double doors, and Maisie jumped to her feet. Maybe she could rub herself raw while she was in there and shake this feeling.

 

She swung the doors open and spotted the bucket on his bedside table, a swanky engraved silver thing. She flicked her eyes to the bed and-

Oh. Oh god. What the fuck?

What appeared to be enough sex toys to stock an entire store were laid out neatly on the bed. On a cursory glance there were gags and collars and plugs and what could only be vibrators and… Had Aidan just forgotten about this? Or had he deliberately sent her in here? She grabbed the bucket and turned around, only to find herself face to face with the man himself.

 

“See anything you like?” His tone was calm and collected. So this had been his plan, then. She stammered, trying to find words. “No” came to mind, as did “I need to go”, but she couldn’t find the strength to make her mouth say them. Truthfully, there were more than a few things there she’d like the thought of. She realized her mouth was hanging open, and closed it.

 

“So that’s a yes, then,” he laughed. “I thought as much. I knew when Sophie told me you weren’t averse to my gift that you had to be, shall we say, more  _ adventurous _ than her.”

 

His gift? What gift? Maisie racked her brains trying to think of exactly what Aidan had given her. When had he given her- oh.  _ Oh _ .

 

“You’re… no. You can’t be, you texted me this morning. I have your number saved!”

 

Aidan slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a second. “Two phones. One,” he shook his left hand, the newer looking phone, “for personal and work use. Texting pretty brunettes to make sure we’re still on for lunch. The other,” he shook the other phone, “for my girls. Texting pretty brunettes to take their panties off before an awards show. Telling redheads to come to the bathroom and let me fuck them up the arse.”

 

Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t expected to find out who it was so soon, but it made sense. How nonchalant he was when she told him about it. How willing he was to feel her ass, ostensibly because he’d already felt it up earlier. Calling her princess, when she got into the Uber.

 

She roused herself from her thoughts, wondering if she could escape. Well, not escape, just leave and hope he’d take it well. But Aidan was between her and the door. He looked about eight feet tall. Imposing. Attractive. She’d even venture so far as to say he was hot. When she finally spoke, her voice was small, timid, but not afraid.

 

“What are you going to do to me?”

 

He smiled. It was a warm smile, but there was something under it, almost menacing, but in an attractive way. “Oh, Maisie. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do.”

 

He stepped into the bedroom fully, and closed the double doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my darlings xoxo.


	6. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie finds herself feeling painfully full.

Maisie’s heart pounded in her chest. She considered herself adventurous, and god knew she had her tastes, but this was different. It felt almost like she was being blackmailed into this, like she had no choice but to say yes.

 

But if that was the case, why she so turned on?

 

She stepped back from the bed as Aidan approached it. She had to admit, she was a little afraid of him in this new light. Their interactions took on a whole new meaning. Had he been pushing her toward this last night, taking advantage of her, or had he planted the seed and let her get here herself?

 

As she grappled with her thoughts, Aidan surveyed his equipment for a moment before speaking.

“We’ll need a safeword for you. I never do anything without one.” He glanced over at her, that warm smile on his face, and for a moment she forgot the myriad things he was about to do to her. “What about a very simple red for stop, yellow for ease off? If you can’t speak then three snaps of your finger or three loud noises and I’ll slow down. Three more of either after that and I’ll stop. Is that acceptable?”

 

Maisie nodded, more vigorously than she had intended, reassured somewhat that she would have an element of control in this after all. “Red means stop, yellow means slow. Three snaps or noises means slow, another three means stop.”

 

He smiled. “That’s my good girl.” She swore she could feel her panties flood at that.

 

Aidan lifted a thick black collar from the bed. Maisie could see studs shining on it as he walked towards her. He held the collar out to her. “If you want to do this, then just put this on. Otherwise,” he gestured at the door, “you can leave, and we’ll never speak of this again, no harm, no foul.”

Maisie studied his face. For all intents and purposes, he seemed to be genuinely offering her a way out, seemingly aware of her trepidation. She glanced from the collar to the closed double doors, her heart pounding in her chest. She caught her breath and stretched out her hand, taking the proffered collar. She looked it over, seeing no fastener. Aidan’s hand dove into his pocket and he produced a padlock and key. He offered her the padlock.

 

Obediently, she looped the shackle through one fastening ring and placed the collar around her neck, slipping it through the other, and locking the padlock with a satisfying click. She turned it round to the front, so the silver and brass gleamed against her skin. It felt… heavy. But right.

 

“That’s my good girl.”

 

“Thank you Daddy.”

 

The words came out instinctively. Maisie wondered briefly if Aidan knew she was nothing near a virgin, or even a novice at these kinds of things, or if he’d known before he messaged her the night before.

 

“Did you not hear me?”

 

Aidan’s voice stirred her back to the present. He was looking at her expectantly, his arms laden with his toys as he moved them from the bed. Fuck, had he said something?

 

“Strip. On the bed. Face down. Arse up. I won’t ask a second time.”

 

She gulped, acutely aware of how dry her throat was suddenly. Maisie tore her leggings off, goosebumps rippling across her legs as they were quickly exposed to the frigid air of the bedroom. She glanced down before grabbing at her top, and sure enough, her nipples were poking through as well. This had to be by design. She dropped her top and bra to the floor, standing naked in front of her Daddy, feeling exposed but proud of herself. He stepped toward her, hooking one finger through the padlock and pulling her face close to him. His voice hissed in her ear, menacing and arousing.

 

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll know how to follow a simple order, Maisie. Now, get on the bed. Face down. Arse up. Be a good little slut for me.” He released her, her lip trembling, knees weak with arousal.

 

She leapt onto the bed, bouncing slightly, before assuming her favourite position. She parted her legs slightly, arching her back to offer Aidan the best possible view of her dripping cunt and tight ass. She waited to feel his hands on her, and waited, and waited.

 

And waited.

 

Maisie wanted to look back, to wonder where he was, what he was doing, why his hands weren’t on her, why he wasn’t balls deep in her ass, his hand knotted in her hair, a hand around her throat…

She suppressed a moan. No. She would wait here, like a good girl, until Daddy was ready to use her.

 

After a few minutes, Maisie shifted her weight, wiggling her ass slightly as she did, keeping herself well-arched and on display. For her efforts, she was met with a firm smack on her backside. “Keep still,” came the voice from behind her. So, he was there then, just watching her. 

 

Something purple flashed in front of her eyes. “Open”. His voice wasn’t as warm as it had been when she arrived, but it was infinitely more arousing for her. Obediently, she opened her mouth, and felt the hard rubber ball of a gag pushed in. It tasted faintly of vanilla soap, she noted. Aidan brushed her hair up out of the way, before fastening it behind her head. “Remember your safeties now that you can’t talk?” She nodded vigorously.

 

He drew her hands behind her, grabbing both her wrists in a single hand. Maisie felt cold metal in the small of her back, and tried to draw a gasp, muffled by the hard rubber ball in her mouth. The metal went around her wrists, and tightened with a rapid clicking noise. Handcuffs.

 

Drool was pooling in her mouth as she envisioned the position she was in, head forced down on the bed, arse in the air, hands cuffed behind her back, everything but her tits on full display.

 

She felt him lean over her, his lips brushing against her ear. “Remember. You know what to do if you want me to stop.” He pulled away, and something pressed against her asshole. Her eyes went wide as it slipped inside.

 

The pain was like nothing she’d ever felt. She’d experimented, of course, fingers and the occasional toothbrush, a small butt plug once, but that was nothing compared to what felt like ten miles of solid steel being forced into her. All the breath had gone from her lungs and every alarm in her body was screaming as it just kept coming, inch after inch after inch, pushing, forcing its way into her guts. Any second now it was going to pop out her mouth, it felt so deep.

 

And then it stopped. She felt his hips against her ass, his hand gently rubbing her back. He said something, but she was too agonized to hear him. She let out a breath (had she really only been holding it) and a scream accompanied it, muffled by the gag in her mouth and the pillow she was burying her face in.

 

And yet, she liked it. She relished the pain and the strange new sensation. Gently, she pushed herself back, hoping there might be another inch he could force into her. Aidan grabbed her hair, balling it into his fist, and began to slowly pull himself out. It didn’t hurt quite as much as when he pushed it in, but it wasn’t… pleasantly unpleasant either. She wondered if-

 

He pulled hard on her hair, her head snapping back to look at the ceiling as he pushed his entire length back in. A shriek escaped Maisie’s throat. Behind her, she heard Aidan laughing, enjoying her pain. Truth be told, she was too. Some part of her was screaming that this wasn’t what she wanted, that she wanted him to stop and let her go and forget any of this ever happened. But she knew what to do if she really wanted that, she knew how to signal him to stop, and she didn’t. She lay there, hands cuffed behind her back, eyes rolling so far back into her skull she thought she might see the back of her own head, a man almost thirty years her senior brutally fucking her ass.

 

Lost in her own mind, driven almost to madness with pleasure, she had no idea how long he’d been inside her when she felt him tense up. Had he even used a condom or was he bare in her ass? A moment later, she’d have her answer as she felt the warmth flood her bowels. She groaned as he gave a few gentle thrusts, milking himself into her, before pulling out entirely. There was a fiddling at her wrists, and the handcuffs came undone. Maisie’s arms slumped down around her, exhausted and sore. A hand at the back of her neck undid the gag and it popped out of her mouth.

 

She lay there, ass in the air, trying to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. What had just happened? She could hear Aidan walking around the room, but she couldn’t find the strength to open her eyes, much less say anything to him. She heard a drawer open and close, and more footsteps walking around behind her. Something pressed against her freshly fucked open ass, and the softest “please…” escaped her. It pushed again, more insistently this time, and she opened up to accommodate it. Slowly, Maisie reached back with one hand, trying to identify what it was. It felt cold and smooth, almost flush with her ass-  _ oh. _

 

He had plugged her. He fucked her ass raw, filled her with cum, and then plugged it inside her. As she shifted, moving to sit up, she swore she could feel it sloshing around in her gut. Pulling herself upright, Aidan pointed to a glass of water on the bedside table.

 

“Drink up,” he said, his eyes gleaming. “We still have lunch plans.”

 

Maisie fell sideways, her head slamming against the pillow. She’d forgotten about lunch entirely.

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> For M


End file.
